


Шантаж

by Liraira



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Blackmail, Bondage, Embarrassment, M/M, Oral Sex, Peter is 18, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Submission, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: У Питера все замечательно, но в его жизнь возвращается бывший любовник и начинает его шантажировать. В отчаянии он пытается обратиться за помощью к Пеппер, но на помощь приходит последний человек, которого он хочет вовлечь в это дело — Тони Старк.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Male Character(s), Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Шантаж

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blackmail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854880) by [Arethereanydamnusernamesleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft/pseuds/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft). 



Питер закрыл дверь легким пинком. В одной руке у него был пакет с китайской едой, а второй он стаскивал рюкзак, одновременно стараясь расстегнуть молнию и достать ноутбук. Было уже поздно. Он возвращался домой после девяти, но и не думал жаловаться, учитывая как высоко по карьерной лестнице успел взобраться в свои восемнадцать лет.

Согласитесь, работа непосредственно с Тони Старком в его персональных исследовательских лабораториях должна быть вершиной карьеры любого ученого или инженера.

Нед чуть воздухом не захлебнулся, когда Питер сказал ему, что всего после года обучения в МТИ, его примут ассистентом мистера Старка, и он будет помогать с разработками для Мстителей.

Питер завалился на диван, открыл крышку ноутбука и достал материал по техническим данным для новой стрелы мистера Бартона, оснащённой паутиной, над которой он работал. Правой рукой он порылся в пакете с едой, вытащил яичные роллы и рассеянно сжевал их, не отвлекаясь от работы.

Выталкивая его за двери мастерской, мистер Старк настоятельно советовал отдохнуть, но Питер знал, что наставник не последует собственному совету, так почему он должен слушаться? Кроме того, паутинострелы должны получиться шикарными.

Сигнал ноутбука оповестил о новом письме, которое парень старательно игнорировал, но мгновением позже голос Карен выдернул его из собственных мыслей:

— Питер, тебе прислали новое письмо, которое может быть классифицировано как угроза. Должна ли я уведомить мистера Старка и отправить его группе защиты ЩИТа?

— Что? — удивленно спросил Питер. — Никто даже не подозревает, кто я такой на самом деле. Давай-ка глянем на письмо.

Карен вывела голографическое изображение письма над экраном:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я запустила прикрепленное видео?

— Подожди, — сказал Питер, узнав адрес электронной почты, и погружаясь в чтение.

_«Питер, слышал, тебе повезло. Отличная работа, куча денег… крепко встал на ноги, после того, как ушел от меня.»_

Он почувствовал укол вины: Джулиан не хотел, чтобы Питер уезжал после выпускного. Парень никогда от него не скрывал, что это временное увлечение, но Джулиан воспринял это не слишком хорошо.

_«А вот у меня не все так гладко… Ты меня конкретно пробросил, уйдя вот так. Сам говорил, что любишь меня. Сказал, что мы будем вместе»._

Питер покачал головой. Он даже не заикался о подобном. Наоборот, с самого начала дал ясно понять, что между ними секс без обязательств. У них были потребности, которые они могли утолить благодаря друг другу. Вот и все.

Питер продолжал читать с нарастающим страхом.

_«Меня уволили. Неоплаченные счета продолжают копиться. Бывшая жена ждет, что я оплачу обучение детей. Мне нужны деньги. Потом до меня дошло: я же на золотой жиле сижу… Ведь у меня все еще хранится то наше видео.»_

— Питер, твой сердечный ритм участился. Тебе нужна помощь? — перебила его Карен.

— Нет-нет, Карен. Ничего не надо. Не обращай внимание.

— Как скажешь, Питер.

Он продолжал читать с нарастающей паникой и тошнотой.

_«Ты был таким доверчивым в ту ночь, как всегда после хорошего, жесткого траха. После подобного все податливы и беззащитны. Я могу снова довести тебя до такого состояния, ты же знаешь.»_

Джулиан был властным и временами резким, но это было частью доминирования, которое в первую очередь и привлекло Питера. И еще внешность любовника.

Он знал, что Джулиан разозлился, когда Питер уехал из Кембриджа, но Карен была права: письмо все больше походило на угрозы.

_«В ту ночь я приберег одну копию, пока при тебе удалял остальные. Я сохранил ее для себя. Но теперь, когда ты меня бросил, это может вернуть тебя мне. Так что, либо ты снова станешь моим, либо тебе придется заплатить за то, что ушел.»_

— Блядство, — кратко высказал свое мнение Питер.

_«Времени у тебя до пятницы, в полдень буду ждать твое решение: или мы снова будем вместе, или мой счет пополнится на сто штук. В противном случае — я выложу это видео на каждом порносайте в интернете, до которого только смогу добраться. В отделе кадров «Stark Industries» оценят полученные ссылки. И светит тебе тогда увольнение и нищета. Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты вернулся ко мне. Разве это не лучший вариант — начать со мной все заново, сохранив свою работу и деньги? Ты все равно будешь моим. Люблю тебя, Питер.»_

— Карен, сколько у меня есть в банке?

— Питер, на твоем расчетном счету 1310 долларов. На сберегательном — 23 цента.

— Мать твою, — Питер потратил премию СИ, чтобы починить машину тети Мэй и внести залог за свою собственную квартиру. Вся зарплата тратилась на аренду жилья и еду. Джулиан явно считал, что СИ платит гораздо больше, чем на самом деле.

Его лицо несколько раз мелькало в газетах, когда он обедал с мистером Старком в дорогих ресторанах. Пеппер, однако, была гораздо более рассудительна в вопросах, касающихся расходов «Старк Индастриз» и назначила ему стандартную начальную зарплату, чтобы избежать вопросов о его личности.

Итак. Он не мог заплатить, не заняв денег у кого-нибудь другого. И он не мог НЕ заплатить…

Питер уставился на значок видео, вспоминая в деталях события той ночи. Чуть бондажа, немного наказания, кроха удушья… И пара моментов с обычными ролевыми играми… О боже, нет. Блядь. Пиздец. БЛЯДЬ!

Питер нажал на голографический значок — видео увеличилось и начало воспроизводиться.

— Карен, уменьши звук! — настойчиво сказал Питер, когда его собственный стон наполнил комнату. Звук стих, и Питер съежился, увидев себя связанным, с поднятыми над головой руками, пока любовник медленно двигался в его заднице. Грудь уже была покрыта царапинами, соски покраснели и выглядели воспаленными. Питер вспомнил, что идея включить запись Джулиану пришла только в середине одной из сессий. Что из той ночи попало в видео файл? Может, еще пронесет?

Питер двинул пальцами, ставя видео на быструю перемотку, пока на экране его тащили за волосы в ванную. Видео дрожало, пока Джулиан пристраивал камеру таким образом, чтобы в зеркале было видно происходящее. Питер был прижат к раковине, одна рука любовника все еще крепко сжимала его волосы, другая обвивала шею, когда тот снова грубо толкнулся в него.

Питер провел ладонью по лицу. Его двойник на видео явно любил жестокий секс и с лихвой его получал. Даже при низкой громкости было слышно, как парень на записи задыхается и умоляет взять его сильнее, хотя его собственный твердый член, прижатый к животу, неприятно врезался в раковину.

Хуже всего было то, что в зеркале было отчетливо видно лицо Джулиана.

Питер снова перемотал вперед пока сцена не изменилась. Теперь он, все еще голый, со связанными за спиной руками, стоял на коленях. Он выглядел всклокоченным и оглушенным. Питер помнил, что был одурманен избытком ощущений и нехваткой воздуха.

Одной рукой Джулиан держал камеру, создавая эффект присутствия, а другой направил член в податливый рот Питера.

Питер зажмурился, положил голову на руки и беззвучно взмолился, пока звуки грубых стонов, шумного дыхания и влажного клокотания заполненной глотки наполняли комнату.

Глубокий вскрик и последовавший за ним сдавленный всхлип возвестили об окончании сцены. Питер неохотно открыл глаза, понимая, что худшая часть представления все же попала на запись…

— Что ты должен сказать? — спросил глубокий голос из видео.

Раскрасневшийся и потный Питер на экране моргнул. Джулиан все еще водил опавшим членом по щекам и губам партнера, размазывая липкие пятна спермы.

— Спасибо, мистер Старк, — отозвался его собственный голос из видео.

Ну еще бы, он в полной жопе.

***

На верхнем этаже административного корпуса «Старк Индастриз» Питер застыл перед очень способной, но подозрительно косящейся на него личной помощницей Пеппер; их разделяли стол и ее скрещенные руки.

— Но вы не понимаете. Мне необходимо встретиться с ней прямо сейчас. Она меня примет, если вы скажете ей, что я здесь.

— В последний раз повторяю, мистер Паркер, мисс Поттс недоступна. Ее нет в офисе.

— В таком случае, где мне ее найти? Она не отвечает на звонки! — Питер уже откровенно умолял. Секретарь даже отшатнулась от него.

— Я не вправе распространять подобную информацию, мистер Паркер. Вам лучше удалиться, пока я не вызвала охрану. — Теперь ее тон стал резким. Ей явно надоел этот разговор.

— Да, вызывайте охрану. Вы ведь сейчас о Хэппи говорили? Хотя бы он скажет мне, где Пеппер!

— Мистер Паркер! Если вы… — ее прервал окрик из коридора.

— Питер?

Ассистент встала и перебросила волосы через плечо.

— Мистер Старк? Могу вам чем-то помочь? — Ее тон внезапно стал сладким, а улыбка приветливой, стоило только мистеру Старку снять очки и направиться к ним. По мнению Питера, эта улыбка была чересчур приветливой.

— Да вот гадаю, почему мой любимый стажер торчит в офисе, когда Пятница сообщила, что он заболел? Я даже послал кексы «выздоравливай скорее», — сказал Тони, подходя к столу.

— М-мне… Мне нужно кое-что обсудить с Пеппер. Что вы здесь делаете? — ответил Питер, пытаясь перевести тему.

— Пришел поставить пару подписей, а то юристы немного раздражаются, когда я отправляю Марк для этого. — Теперь Тони смотрел на него с подозрением. Просто великолепно.

— Пеп здесь нет. Свалила на романтический отдых со своим шофером. — Тони повернулся к девушке. — Ты этого не слышала, немедленно удали это из чертогов своей памяти!

— Да, сэр, — ответила она с распахнутыми глазами.

— Она не будет принимать звонки в течение нескольких дней. Давай я отвезу тебя домой, и по дороге мы разберемся с твоими вопросами?

— О, мистер Старк, в этом нет необходимости, просто небольшой кадровый вопрос.

— Который стоил того, чтоб больным прийти в главный офис?

— Ну, хм…

— Машина уже подана, малыш, — сказал Тони. Он снова надел темные очки, одарил ассистентку Пеппер фальшивой улыбкой и направился к лифтам.

— Вот же черт, — пробормотал Питер, хватаясь за рюкзак и следуя за ним. Госпожа Удача даже не думала поворачиваться к нему лицом.

— Вы совершенно не обязаны отвозить меня домой, я вполне могу добраться на метро, — попытался объяснить Питер, когда двери лифта закрылись.

— Кексы, — напомнил Тони, не глядя на Питера. — Тебя дома ждут кексы. Только что доставленные и с пожеланием скорейшего выздоровления. И, раз уж я теперь знаю, что ты совершенно точно здоров, думаю, что заслужил кекс… И объяснение.

У Питера свело живот от мысли, что он может разочаровать своего наставника.

— Простите. У меня срочное дело, с которым может помочь только Пеппер, вот и все. Я… мне очень жаль, — пробормотал Питер, выходя вслед за Тони в вестибюль и направляясь к его спортивной машине.

— Садись, — сказал Тони, забираясь на водительское сиденье.

— Меня и правда не надо подвозить, в Нью-Йорке куда ни плюнь — попадешь в станцию метро…

— Садись, — твердо сказал Тони.

Питер скользнул на пассажирское сиденье, сжимая рюкзак на коленях. Тони молча завел машину. И лишь за пару кварталов от дома Питера нарушил, повисшую в салоне напряженную тишину:

— Так о чем же ты хотел поговорить с Пеппер?

Когда-то тетя Мэй сказала ему, что поверить в ложь, замешанную на правде, намного проще.

— Я хотел узнать, не могла бы компания оформить мне заем… в счет моей будущей зарплаты.

— Вот как? Сколько тебе нужно? — спросил Тони.

Питер сглотнул.

— Сто тысяч.

— Сто тысяч? С учетом размера твоей зарплаты, это твое жалование за год. Зачем тебе такие деньги?

— Ну, хм… На автомобиль. Хочу купить машину.

— М-да, и какую именно?

— Просто чтобы добираться до работы, ничего особенного.

— Не хилая такая машинка будет за сто штук-то, учитывая, что в твоей многоэтажке даже гараж не предусмотрен, — заметил Тони.

Там реально гаража нет? Питер вообще не в курсе, сколько стоят тачки. Да где ее вообще парковать? Разговор катился в пропасть.

— А еще недавно я слышал, что станции метро в Нью-Йорке буквально на каждом шагу, — добавил Тони.

Он вляпался по самую маковку. И что прикажете отвечать?

Тони подъехал к его дому, заглушил мотор и повернулся к нему.

— У команды в прошлом хватало секретов друг от друга, и мне совершенно не хочется, чтобы ты тоже что-то от меня скрывал. Если будешь продолжать лгать, вылетишь из команды.

— Пожалуйста, мистер Старк, простите, но это личное.

— Тебе нужна сотня штук на личные нужды, а ты вдруг не смог с этим прийти ко мне?

Питер уставился на приборную панель, не в силах ответить. Сказать правду он не мог, а все остальное звучало бы откровенным враньем.

— Пятница? — позвал Тони.

— Да, Босс?

— Соедини меня с Карен, ладно? Хочу с ней поболтать.

Питер дернулся и посмотрел на Тони.

— Мистер Старк, чем могу помочь? — послышался узнаваемый голос Карен.

— Скажи, есть ли что-то, о чем ты обязана мне сообщить согласно протоколу «Папочке виднее»?

— «Папочке виднее»? — буркнул Питер.

— Есть, мистер Старк. Однако, поскольку угрозы незамедлительной физической расправы нет, я не стала сообщать.

— О чем речь? — поинтересовался Тони, одновременно с громким криком «НЕТ» Питера.

— Питера шантажирует его экс, — незамедлительно ответила своему создателю Карен.

— Кто? — уточнил Тони со смешком.

— Так Карен шпионит за мной? — сердито спросил Питер.

— Не злись на свой паучий костюм. Протокол это просто необходимость. А то ты сам в курсе, что за каждым углом тебя ждут неприятности, и обещал держаться от них подальше. Но нет, как же можно держаться от них подальше — ведь они же ждут! Карен сообщает мне, когда ты опять вляпываешься, чтобы мы могли выручить тебя. Это вопрос твоей безопасности, малыш.

Вместо ответа Питер сердито на него посмотрел, дернул ручку и вышел, хлопнув дверью.

Тони вздохнул и последовал за ним, игнорируя служащую парковки, которая ругалась на его неумение нормально ставить машину.

Питер практически бегом направился к своей квартире. Тони повезло: он проскользнул в подъезд, когда одна из соседок Паркера выходила на улицу. Он одарил женщину быстрой улыбкой, и хотя женщина его и не узнала, мешать пройти не стала.

Он пересек вестибюль и стал выяснять, какой лифт едет на четные этажи, а какой на нечетные. В конце концов двери открылись, и из лифта вышел курьер из «Кексы на все случаи жизни», держа в руках коробку с выпечкой.

— Эй, это для Паркера? Из 213? Давай заберу.

— Да, сэр, — последовало быстрое согласие, когда полтинник скользнул доставщику в руку.

Выйдя из-за угла на нужном этаже, Тони увидел, как с силой захлопнулась дверь за Паркером. Пришлось стучать.

Вот только Питер собирался, по всей видимости, его игнорировать.

Старк постучал еще раз, на этот раз значительно громче.

— Да ладно тебе, Питер. Открывай. У меня есть кексики.

И снова тишина в ответ. Куда делся тот парнишка, что готов был с радостью выполнить любую его просьбу?

— Ну же, Питер, не заставляй меня покупать здание и выселять тебя, лишь бы ты открыл дверь. Сам знаешь, что я на это способен.

Дверь распахнулась, и на пороге застыл Питер, такой же раздраженно злой, как и в машине.

— Слушай, малыш, извини за протокол. Он на случай, если по-настоящему вляпаешься… Мы много пережили вместе, и ты как никто другой должен понимать, что будет со мной, если ты пострадаешь.

Паркер перевел дух, думая о том, как переживал Тони, когда Роуди сломал спину. И даже столько лет спустя, они старались не вспоминать, как сам Питер умирал на руках у наставника.

Питер открыл дверь пошире в молчаливом приглашении. Раз уж правда все равно всплыла, возможно, он сможет уменьшить ущерб.

— С шоколадной глазурью? — предложил Тони, снимая крышку с коробки с кексами. Питер его просто проигнорировал.

— Ну прекращай… Если какая-то твоя бывшая подружка из колледжа доставляет тебе неприятности, мы это уладим. Она ведь не беременна, правда? — спросил Тони, пытаясь разузнать больше подробностей.

— Да близко не то. Есть одна видеозапись…

— А-а, домашняя порнушка. Так бы сразу и сказал. Теперь ясно, почему ты пошел к Пеппер —после стольких лет работы на меня, она научилась весьма ловко разбираться с подобным.

— Не думаю, что с этим будет так просто разобраться. Сообщение было немного жутким: либо я плачУ, либо возвращаюсь к нему.

— К _нему?_ — удивленно спросил Тони.

Питер с вызовом посмотрел на него. Тони отложил коробку и поднял руки:

— Эй, без проблем. Я сам приветствую гендерное разнообразие в собственной постели, но как-то мне неловко от мысли, что наш малыш-паучок тоже не прочь перепихнуться с кем-нибудь.

— Мистер Старк, мне 18, — возмущенно пробормотал Питер.

— Ладно, ладно. Понял-принял, ты у нас взрослый и самостоятельный. И мой тебе совет: просто не обращай на него внимания. Ни черта страшного не произойдет, даже если он выложит это в сеть. До того, как Пеппер начала создавать мне положительный имидж, за мной было около восьми подобных видео, вовсю гуляющих по интернету. Последнее вон в прошлом году появилось. Я там отжигал с официанткой из бара яхт-клуба. Запись получила 2,8 миллиона просмотров на Youtube за те 60 секунд, что понадобилось модераторам на его удаление. Честно говоря, для моего имиджа это только плюс.

— Дело не в этом. И не в том, что я знаменит. Просто не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь это видел. Вообще никто!

— Ты молод, энергичен, невероятно силен и вынослив, вряд ли вы просто дурачились на камеру, — заявил Тони, небрежно взяв глазированный черничный кекс и откусив кусочек.

— Я не о том. У меня есть… потребности.

Тони даже жевать перестал, ожидая продолжения. Его бровь медленно поднялась.

— Вы ведь знаете, что моя энергия и выносливость значительно превышают все рамки нормальности? К сожалению, на сексуальном влечении это тоже сказывается. Добавьте усиленные чувства, ну, что касается и повышенной тактильности. Это делает все связанное с сексом более… интенсивным.

— Где мне найти одного из этих пауков, который укусил тебя?

Питер слегка улыбнулся.

— Брось, Питер. Ну гиперсексуален ты и излишне чувствителен. Чего ты так паникуешь от мысли, что информация об этом станет общественным достоянием? И пусть видно, что ты наслаждаешься каждой секундой — так и должно быть.

Питер опустился на диван и закрыл лицо руками.

— Если я объясню, вы должны пообещать, что даже мельком не просмотрите видео, — заключил Питер. — Я знаю, что у Карен есть доступ, и она предательница, — крикнул Питер в воздух, зная, что ИИ слушает. — А это значит, что доступ есть и у вас. Но я не хочу, чтобы это увидел кто-то еще.

— Договорились. Твой достойный Оскара актерский дебют пройдет мимо меня, но как скажешь. Рассказывай. Я просто хочу помочь.

— Вот предположим, у вас чувствительные соски, — начал Питер, и Тони нахмурился. — Что?

— Меня слегка смущает необходимость вести с тобой взрослые разговоры. Но продолжай, я привыкну.

Питер вздохнул.

— Так вот, если у вас чувствительные соски, во время секса вы будете стараться к ним не притрагиваться или, наоборот, сосредоточитесь на них?

— Логично, хм… сосредоточусь на них.

— Хорошо, а теперь представьте, что чем больше странных вещей вы с ними творите, даже если это было не всегда приятно, тем больше получаете удовольствия.

Тони кивнул Питеру, чтобы тот продолжал, все еще ничего не понимая.

— Боже, это так неловко, не буду ходить вокруг да около. Из-за моих повышенных чувств секс становится просто восхитительным, если он грубый. Очень. Вот прям по-БДСМному грубый.

— О боже мой! Я чувствую себя так, словно кто-то только что застрелил щенка у меня на глазах, — пробормотал Тони, выглядя искренне потрясенным. — Значит на видео… там…

— Грубый анальный секс, бондаж, легкие пытки, удушение, подчинение и все такое, — выпалил Питер. Он хотел покончить с этим.

Несколько мгновений Тони молчал.

— Ого, а я-то думал, что моя самая порочная порно-съемка та, где я в огромном бокале для мартини зажигаю с танцовщицами бурлеска, — сказал Тони, немного разрядив атмосферу между ними.

— Не-а, как по мне та, что с сомбреро и ананасом, — сказал Питер с легкой улыбкой.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему ты не хочешь, чтобы тетя Мэй увидела это, — предложил Тони.

Питер кивнул.

— Разберемся с твоей проблемой. Можно взглянуть на письмо? Полагаю, оно было отправлено по электронной почте?

— Да. Я так думаю. Думаете, у вас получится все уладить?

— Гарантирую, карапуз. Не беспокойся. А теперь забирай кексы и наслаждайся остатками своего проклятого больничного дня, — сказал Тони, качая головой.

— Между нами ничего не изменилось, мистер Старк? — нервно спросил Питер.

— Конечно. Мне нужно немного времени, чтобы перестать чувствовать себя как после просмотра «Обитатели Холмов»*, но между нами точно все по-прежнему. В конце концов, если ты можешь со мной нормально общаться после того как увидел, что я умею делать с ананасом, то мы квиты.

— Спасибо, мистер Старк.

— Завтра чтоб был на работе как штык.

— Так точно, сэр.

***

Выйдя на улицу, Тони смахнул штраф с лобового стекла и сел в машину.

— Пятница, опознай того, кто отправил письмо с шантажом.

— Джулиан Фэрленд из Кембриджа, штат Массачусетс, родился 18 ноября 1969 года.

— Подтверди-ка. Ему сорок девять?

— Совершенно верно, босс.

— О, Чувачок-Паук, а ты полон сюрпризов, — пробормотал Тони себе под нос.— Пятница, запусти во все системы этого козла программы для незаметного сбора информации, во все гаджеты — всюду. Я должен знать каждую щель, куда он мог припрятать очередную копию этой записи. И будь готова удалить их по команде. И интернет прочеши — нужно знать, не успел ли он слить ролик.

— Сделаю, сэр, — послушно ответила Пятница.

— И соедини меня с Черной Вдовой… Нат, как дела?

— Чего тебе, Старк?

— Одолжение.

— И с чего бы мне тебе помогать?

— Это не для меня. Кто-то жестоко обошелся с нашим маленьким паучком, и я знаю, как ты относишься к нему, мама-паучиха.

— Скинь мне подробности.

— Знал, что согласишься. Конкретики у меня нет. Просто нужна информация. Никаких попыток убийства, и все должно пройти незаметно, независимо от того, сколько информации парень тебе вывалит.

— Мне ничего не нужно знать кроме того, где прятать тело.

— Никаких убийств… Нат? Нат?!

Она уже повесила трубку.

Тони вернулся в лабораторию. Он возился с репульсором, когда Пятница его отвлекла:

— Босс, я нашла все места хранения записи, а также шесть сохраненок в интернете, включая защищенные облачные системы аварийного восстановления Google. Они могут быть удалены в любой момент. Однако я обнаружила затертые следы переноса информации на внешний накопитель. Это единственная копия, которую я не смогу удалить.

— Молодец, Пятница. Отправь информацию о флешке Наташе с инструкцией уничтожить без просмотра. Как только она с ней разберется, удали все остальные копии.

— Слушаюсь, Босс.

Тони откинулся на спинку стула и покачал головой. Если бы кто-нибудь сказал еще буквально вчера, что у Питера Паркера есть запись домашнего порно, даже не упоминая насколько она кинковая, мужчина бы рассмеялся им в лицо.

А ведь совсем недавно он стоял в спальне пацана, насмехаясь над самодельным костюмом Человека-Паука. Пацана, который настолько не верил в себя и свои силы, что отказался помочь Мстителям, потому что надо делать домашнюю работу. Пацана, который смотрел на него как на героя.

— Когда, черт возьми, он успел так быстро вырасти?

Пятница, либо не имея понятия о риторичности вопроса, либо, что более вероятно, используя его как возможность похвастаться своими новыми протоколами для сарказма, ответила своему создателю:

— Судя по имеющейся у меня информации, к восемнадцати годам у вас было девять сексуальных партнеров разного пола, и вас уже задерживала полиция за непристойное поведение, употребление наркотиков, выдачу себя за полицейского.

— Да. Премного благодарен, Пятница… Хочешь сказать, я слишком стар для всего этого?

— Не думаю, Босс. Вы младше последнего сексуального партнера Питера.

— Ох, ну да, точно. В голове не укладывается. Но как ему вообще в голову пришло выбрать кого-то такого возраста?

— Судя по данным с видео, наиболее вероятная причина — это его внешность, Босс.

— М-да… Перебор с информацией, Пятница. Я не хочу знать, насколько горяч горе-шантажист.

Тони никак не мог выкинуть из головы вопрос, почему секс Питера с мужчиной постарше так его раздражает, но он отогнал эту мысль вспышкой ненависти.

Внезапно он замер от неожиданной мысли.

— Ница, есть ли какие-нибудь признаки того, что этот мудак шантажировал других карапузов… я имею в виду парней… вообще кого-либо еще? — Тони все еще боролся с разрывом шаблона от перехода милого паренька Питера в опытного БДСМ-саба.

— Других видеозаписей такого рода не обнаружено.

Вот и хорошо. Тони старался быть внимательным и не хотел ничего упустить. Он знал, что у Пеппер есть опытная команда, которая легко могла с этим разобраться вместо него, но ради благополучия Питера мужчина хотел убедиться, что все делает правильно.

— Есть третье лицо, замешанное в этом деле, которое следовало бы заткнуть? Кто-нибудь, с кем этот урод обсуждал ситуацию с Питером по электронке или телефону? Возможно, на этом видео есть кто-то еще?

— Нет, Босс. Нет никаких доказательств существования третьей стороны, и единственный другой человек, упомянутый в том видео, — это вы сами.

Тони оторвался от работы и сел на стуле прямо.

— Я?

***

После того, как Пятница сообщила Тони о упоминании его имени на видео, работа просто валилась из рук, поэтому он направился к бару и налил себе выпить.

В голове крутился только один вопрос: почему его имя было на записи?

Они говорили о работе Питера? Может быть, было какое-то упоминание о Мстителях?

Конечно, Питер знал о запрете на разглашение информации. Но опять же, судя по выводам сделанным после просмотра видео, Питер был ведомым. Мог ли этот мужик выудить из него информацию, пока тот был в уязвимом состоянии?

— Пятница, дай справку об этом Джулиане Фэрленде.

— Докладывать особо не о чем, Босс. Он бухгалтер.

Тони улыбнулся — личность Пятницы развивалась прекрасно, и он мог отчетливо слышать отвращение в ее голосе при слове «бухгалтер». Тони был с ней полностью солидарен.

— Он недавно потерял работу в результате слияния компаний. Разведен, трое детей. За последние пять лет его трижды штрафовали за неправильную парковку. Один штраф за превышение скорости семь месяцев назад. В возрасте двенадцати лет был задержан местным полицейским управлением за кражу из кондитерской лавки. Вот и все, Босс.

Ладно, допустим парень и правда не был профессиональным преступником или тайным корпоративным шпионом.

Тони стало любопытно, какого черта Питер вообще обратил на него внимание? Скучный бухгалтер средних лет. Питер же молодой, умный, красивый парень с атлетическим телосложением. Паркер мог заполучить любого, только пальцем помани.

И все же, почему прозвучало его имя?

Возможно, Питер просто изливал душу и жаловался на своего начальника. Вполне рабочая теория. Тони особо не миндальничал с парнем, заставляя его закончить курс МТИ, чтобы поручить ему работу в своей персональной лаборатории. Питер великолепно работал, был блестящим специалистом в техническом дизайне, подходя к нему с разных точек зрения. Такие мозги Мстителям просто необходимы. Но, возможно, он слегка перегнул палку.

Тони снова наполнил свой стакан.

Может быть, о нем опять говорили в новостях, и они просто обсуждали услышанное? Хотя нет. Кому придет в голову прерываться во время записи домашнего порно и обсуждать последние новости? Мимо.

Незнание практически доставляло физическую боль.

— Мистер Старк, вам звонит Наташа Романофф.

— Соедини. Привет, Нат. Ты уже справилась?

— Да, ничего сложного. Хотя и было слегка забавно, когда он обмочился. Флешка с данными уничтожена, и он больше никогда и ни за что даже не приблизится к Питеру.

— Что он рассказал? — спросил Тони. Ему нужно знать, что известно другим людям, даже если они из его команды.

— Только о том, что это была попытка шантажа. Так уж получилось, что он не мог болтать достаточно долго, чтобы рассказать мне все целиком. Но кое-что в его внешности меня напрягло. Я знаю, что все это ради Питера, но у тебя там в Башне все спокойно?

— Все просто замечательно. Спасибо, Нат.

— Ладно, будешь должен. Конец связи.

Тони налил себе еще виски, когда в трубке зазвучали короткие гудки.

Почему, черт возьми, внешний вид этого чувака вызвал у Наташи беспокойство о самом Тони?

Старк залпом осушил стакан.

— Пятница, открой-ка письмо с угрозами.

Тони перечитал текст и на мгновение замер. Палец потянулся к значку видео.

Нет. Нельзя. Питер доверял ему.

Он налил себе еще виски и буквально заставил себя вернуться в лабораторию.

***

Часы показывали четыре часа утра, когда Тони, устав лежать без сна, сел на кровати:

— Пятница, врубай видеозапись. Все равно не успокоюсь, пока не посмотрю.

***

Над кроватью вспыхнул голографический экран, и комнату внезапно наполнил стон.

— О Боже. Потише, Пятница.

Во всех спальнях Башни была установлена отличная звукоизоляция по соображениям безопасности и конфиденциальности, но этот стон звучал настолько непристойно, словно гремел набатом на весь этаж.

А еще яркий, слишком яркий экран… слишком яркий огромного размера экран. А может, дело в нагом теле Питера, раскинувшегося на кровати. Его запястья вздернуты вверх и привязаны к изголовью кровати, а темно-розовый член прижимался к животу. Возможно, причиной были стройные ноги Питера, удерживаемые двумя совершенно точно мужскими руками, пока твердый член незнакомца толкался между обнаженными ягодицами Питера.

— Останови! — изображение застыло, четкость детализации картинки благодаря технологиям Старка была поразительна. — Блядский боже, Паркер, — пробормотал Тони, переводя дыхание. Его реакция на увиденное была как удар под дых. Тони нужно было прийти в себя.

Мужчина глубоко вздохнул и снова посмотрел на экран. Глаза Питера были закрыты, но выражение чистейшего восторга на лице не позволяло истолковать картину превратно.

Тони не был ханжой, особенно в том, что касалось секса и порно, но то, как на экране стонал его юный протеже, шокировало. Даже признание Питера о том, что именно записано в файле не подготовило мужчину к подобному.

Одна крошечная рациональная часть сознания Тони испытала облегчение от того, что мужик хотя бы был в презервативе.

— Включай, — пробормотал Тони, растирая ладонью лицо.

Тони сидел неподвижно и широко распахнутыми глазами следил за событиями на записи. Эмоции всколыхнулись темной волной, когда он заметил царапины на теле Питера. Стоны парня на особо резких толчках или, когда от чужих ногтей оставались красные полосы на нежной коже бедер и живота, сменялись всхлипами.

Тони чувствовал, что внутри у него все кипит от ярости и беспокойства, и когда он подтянул к себе ноги, обхватив колени руками, ему пришлось признать то, о чем не хотелось даже думать. У него встал.

Тони погряз в отрицании. Гнев и дискомфорт все еще никуда не делись, но смешивались с растущим возбуждением и, о боже, ревностью.

Незнакомый мужчина на видео вышел из тела Питера, оставив его беззащитным и тяжело дышащим. Тот распахнул глаза и, казалось, его ломает от нехватки прикосновений.

— Что, хочется жестче?

Всплеск ненависти и ревности ударил Тони, когда незнакомец заговорил, и был встречен таким же всплеском возбуждения, когда Питер застонал в мольбе.

— Да… Прошу, пожалуйста.

Тони с трудом сглотнул, наблюдая, как Питера грубо схватили за волосы и отцепили от спинки кровати. Парень слегка поморщился, когда его стащили с кровати. Камера дрогнула и на нее попал момент, как мужчина схватил его. Тони успел заметить, что когда Паркера вытолкнули из комнаты, его голый зад был испещрен красными полосами.

Когда изображение стабилизировалось, камера была направлена на зеркало над раковиной в ванной комнате. Тони было хорошо видно длинную шею Питера, его голову за волосы оттянули назад, а кожа была испещрена красными пятнами. Парня грубо дернули, чтобы как следует развернуть лицом к зеркалу, и мужчина позади него приблизился, вжимая Питера в столешницу.

Еще одна волна ревности и возбуждения ударила его, когда Питер открыл глаза и задохнулся стоном — было ясно, что партнер с силой толкнулся в него. Рука, испачканная смазкой, потянулась к горлу Питера, когда мужчина резко вышел и снова ворвался в тело парня, грубо прижав чувствительные гениталии Питера к краю столешницы.

Глаза Питера закрылись, и послышался сдавленный стон «сильнее». Тони казалось, что он на грани панической атаки. Сердце бешено колотилось, дыхание было быстрым и тяжелым — он тоже вжимался вставшим членом в ладонь, не в силах остановиться.

Секунду спустя Тони замер, затаив дыхание, а в ушах бУхал пульс. Любовник Питера скользнул рукой от горла вниз к его бедру для лучшей хватки. Теперь утолить желание парня и трахнуть его еще сильнее. Он наклонил голову Питера в сторону, прижавшись к длинной шее Паркера губами, тем самым засвечивая свое лицо на записи.

Мгновение, и Тони всё понял: короткая стрижка темных волос, аккуратно уложенная бородка — мужчина был похож на него — или, по крайней мере, тянул на жалкую пародию. Тони крепко сжал член рукой, стараясь проглотить гортанный стон от охватившего его возбуждения.

На экране продолжали трахаться. Тони смотрел словно в трансе, не в состоянии должным образом осознать увиденное.

Мужчина снова обхватил ладонью горло Питера, и его толчки стали резче. Тони видел, как мужчина усилил хватку на тонкой шее, и невольно испугался, когда Питер начал задыхаться от нехватки воздуха.

Мгновение спустя Тони крепче сжал свой стояк и замер, наблюдая, как зажатый в чужих руках и весь покрытый синяками Питер кончил, забрызгав живот и грудь спермой.

Питер не успел прийти в себя, как и, если уж совсем честно, Тони, когда парня грубо оттащили от раковины и толкнули на колени, крепко держа за волосы.

Мужчина потянулся к камере, и изображение снова задрожало и сфокусировалось на раскрасневшемся лице Питера.

Тот выглядел помятым, и Тони не удержался и еще раз скользнул пальцами вдоль ствола. Возбуждение было столь велико, что даже чувство вины никак на него не влияло.

Питер выглядел словно словил приход: такой беззащитный, такой безмятежный и покорный, когда все еще твердый член мужчины мазнул по подбородку и вошел в его жаждущий рот.

Питер с замутненным взглядом выглядел почти пьяным, но незнакомец не собирался миндальничать, и парень закашлялся и беспомощно поперхнулся, когда мужчина бесцеремонно толкнулся в горло на всю длину.

Тони снова накрыло волной вины, поскольку он не смог отвести взгляд от Питера, пока любовник глубоко толкался в его глотку, перекрывая дыхательные пути, а затем отстранился и размазал свою сперму по лицу Паркера.

Звук тяжелого дыхания Питера заполнил комнату, и Тони завороженно наблюдал, как глаза парня распахнулись, а медленно опадающий член мужчины продолжал размазывать сперму по лицу.

Голос мужчины звучал с придыханием:

— Что ты должен сказать?

Питер моргнул, словно не до конца понял, что от него хотят. Губы Питера приоткрылись, розовый язык скользнул по испачканной нижней губе.

— Спасибо, мистер Старк.

Реакция тела Старка была мгновенной: он толкнулся в свой кулак на волне внезапного оргазма. Воздух, казалось, высосали из его легких, когда он беспомощно упал на простыни.

К тому времени, когда Тони перестал содрогаться, видео прекратилось. Теперь экран был темным.

Он растянулся на кровати, забив на беспорядок.

— Ну охуеть теперь.

***

На следующее утро Питер с предвкушением вышел из лифта и направился в лабораторию Тони. Мистер Старк обещал разобраться с этим балаганом, даже не сомневаясь, что сможет уничтожить файлы удаленно. И теперь Питер надеялся, что все пошло по плану.

— Доброе утро, мистер Старк, — Питер прошел к своему обычному рабочему месту и бросил сумку.

— И тебе того же, можешь передать мне этот грейферный зажим для наночастиц шестого размера? — спросил Тони, не поднимая глаз.

— Конечно, мистер Старк!

Питер подскочил и, найдя нужный инструмент, вложил его в протянутую ладонь Тони.

Старк работал, а Паркер сидел и бездельничал, не желая прерывать его в такой щекотливый момент. Тони заговорил первым:

— Думаю, ты будешь рад узнать что все копии были удалены со всех компьютеров, любых других электронных устройств, облачных хранилищ, резервных бэкапов, и прочего. Все вычищено. А твой шантажист получил строгое юридически обоснованное заявление. Могу тебя уверить — он к тебе теперь даже близко не подойдет, — заявил Тони, не отрывая глаз от своей работы. Он не стал упоминать, что Наташа, скорее всего, в разговоре использовала слово _«убить»,_ а не « _судебное разбирательство_ », но Питеру совершенно не обязательно знать, что это было далеко не рядовое юридическое уведомление Stark Industries.

— О, мистер Старк! Огромное спасибо! Вы себе представить не можете, какая гора у меня с плеч свалилась.

— Без проблем, малыш, — сказал он, подняв глаза и глядя на него впервые после просмотра видео. Что-то первобытное шевельнулось у него под ребрами.

Он улыбнулся и тут же вернулся к своей работе, не заметив, как улыбка облегчения сползла с лица Питера.

Парень повернулся и медленно побрел обратно к своему рабочему месту, не отрывая взгляда от своих рук. Он сел на табурет и посмотрел на полностью сосредоточенного на ремонте деталей Тони.

Питер снова посмотрел на свои руки, на его затылке волосы все еще стояли дыбом. Мистер Старк солгал.

Даже без паучьего чутья, которое подсказывало бы ему, что что-то не так, Питер заметил, что мистер Старк одарил его «улыбкой» — насквозь фальшивой улыбкой, которую он использовал для задабривания персонала ресторана и репортеров. Не для него. Никогда для него.

Он схватил рюкзак и направился обратно к лифту, крикнув через плечо:

— Я схожу за кофе.

Оказавшись на первом этаже, он направился в ближайший туалет и запер за собой дверь.

— Пятница, у тебя есть информация о видеозаписи шантажа, которую я получил?

— Да, Питер.

— Существуют ли какие-нибудь копии?

— Да, Питер.

— Блядь. Сколько и у кого они?

— Существует только один файл, который мистер Старк хранит на защищенном сервере.

Он солгал.

— Пятница, скажи, кто смотрел это видео?

— У меня все данные по просмотрам этого видео с момента его создания. Его осмотрели Джулиан Фэрбенкс, ты и мистер Старк.

— Он смотрел? Мистер Старк просмотрел до самого конца?

— Да, Питер. Мистер Старк видел запись полностью.

Питер рухнул на закрытую крышку унитаза, сжимая в руках сумку. Мистер Старк видел это видео.

Да как ему теперь в глаза-то мистеру Старку смотреть?

— Пятница, ты можешь удалить его? Навсегда удалить без малейшей надежды на восстановление?

— Мне очень жаль, Питер. Только у мистера Старка есть права на просмотр и удаление этого файла.

Паркер задохнулся от стыда и смущения, на глаза навернулись слезы. Его жизнь была разрушена. Вся его жизнь.

Достаточно было мельком посмотреть на мистера Старка, чтобы понять как неловко чувствует себя наставник в его присутствии, да и как иначе-то? Наверняка Тони было противно от того, что пацан, которого он взял под свое крыло, сделал его персонажем сексуальных фантазий и даже выбрал любовника, который притворялся Старком для извращенных ролевых игр. Чудо, что его не уволили на месте.

Но зачем он хранил копию? Почему нарушил свое обещание не смотреть его?

В чем была причина этого поступка?

Ужас сковал его грудь. Возможно, по той же причине, что и Джулиан соврал ему про удаление. Чтобы использовать в будущем.

Возможно, видео будет использовано в качестве рычага давления, на тот случай, если он снова выйдет за рамки дозволенного. Что если видео уже у ЩИТа? Что если Фьюри использует его, чтобы заставить Человека-Паука что-то сделать? Мысли одна ужаснее другой заполнили его голову.

Возможно, шантаж бухгалтера из Массачусетса просто сменился на шантаж одного из самых влиятельных людей в мире и самой могущественной организации. Каким же идиотом он был.

Питера затошнило. Ему надо было уйти. Сбежать. Нужно было время, чтобы все хорошенько обдумать. О том, чтобы снова увидеться с наставником, не могло быть и речи.

Он с трудом поднялся на ноги и направился к двери, но замер.

Если он просто уйдет, мистер Старк ведь моментально вычислит его? И пришлет Хэппи за ним?

Паркер медленно открыл рюкзак и вытащил самое дорогое, что у него было. Свой костюм Человека-Паука. Он любил его, но платы с Карен были настолько интегрированы в ткань, что он не смог бы разделить их. И он ни секунды не сомневался, что Карен сдала бы его наставнику без малейшего сомнения.

Теперь смущение и стыд сменились гневом.

Почему мистер Старк предал его? Действия Джулиана задели его — Питер доверился не тому человеку и чувствовал себя из-за этого идиотом. Но ложь мистера Старка причиняла адскую боль.

Он любил Тони Старка. Питер даже на секунду не предполагал, что это может быть взаимно, но ему казалось, что между ними есть какая-то симпатия и привязанность… дружба, которая возникла после всего, через что они прошли.

Питер положил телефон поверх сложенного костюма, после чего застегнул молнию на рюкзаке, вышел из здания так тихо, как только мог, и нырнул в подземку.

Вернувшись домой, парень кинул какую-то одежду в спортивную сумку и задумался не откопать ли старый неиспользуемый ноутбук, который, как он надеялся, все еще в рабочем состоянии. Правда, потом решил, что лучше вообще избегать любых гаджетов, если он не хочет, чтоб его выследили.

Он оставил рабочий ноутбук на кофейном столике сразу после того, как отправил два электронных письма: одно тете Мэй, написав, что отправляется в отпуск и волноваться о нем не надо, а другое — в отдел кадров «Старк Индастриз» с заявлением об увольнении по собственному желанию.

С того момента, как он вышел за порог Башни Старка прошло всего сорок минут. Питер захватил ключи и ушел.

***

Спустя час после того, как Питер покинул лабораторию, Тони оторвался от своей работы.

— Питер?

— Питера здесь нет, Босс, — услужливо ответил Пятница.

— А, да, точно — он же за кофе пошел, — пробормотал Тони, открывая экран над рабочим местом и просматривая технические характеристики прототипа следующего костюма.

— Нет, сэр, Питер покинул здание и оставил свой пост в «Старк Индастриз».

— Он что?!

— Питер Паркер покинул башню, Босс. Судя по письму, которое пришло двадцать минут назад в отдел кадров, он вряд ли вернется. Хотите я пошлю за кофе, раз уж он его вам так и не принес?

— Какого дьявола? Набери-ка мне его!

— Мне очень жаль, Босс. Свой телефон Питер оставил в здании.

— Да что тут вообще творится? Соедините меня с Карен!

— Чем я могу помочь, мистер Старк?

— Мне нужно поговорить с Питером, — потребовал Тони.

— Мне жаль, мистер Старк, но я сейчас не рядом. Костюм и телефон он оставил в башне, а ноутбук вашей компании — в своей квартире.

— И куда же он делся?

— Его местонахождение в настоящее время неизвестно, сэр.

— Какого хрена? Когда вы видели его в последний раз?

— Питер вышел из своей квартиры примерно пятнадцать минут назад.

— С ним все было в порядке?

— Он был физически здоров, но эмоционально подавлен. Могу я вам еще чем-нибудь помочь, сэр?

Прошла четверть часа. Куда он мог пойти? Чем был расстроен? От Тони он уходил с облегчением, поняв, что вся ситуация с шантажом благополучно разрешилась.

— Карен, ты не знаешь, почему он так расстроился?

— На этот вопрос могу ответить я, сэр, — влезла Пятница. — Питер расстроился, когда я ответила на вопрос о недавнем видео с шантажом.

— О черт. О чем он спрашивал?

— Питер задал четыре вопроса, сэр:

> 1\. Есть ли еще копии видео;  
> 2\. Имена людей, которые его просмотрели;  
> 3\. Просмотрели ли вы видео до конца;  
> 4\. Могу ли я по его просьбе удалить файл, и я сказала, что нет.

— И ТЫ ОТВЕТИЛА?! У ЭТОГО ФАЙЛА УРОВЕНЬ СЕКРЕТНОСТИ КАК У ЛИЧНЫХ ДЕЛ МСТИТЕЛЕЙ!

— Стандартные высокоспецифические протоколы безопасности всего, что касается Мстителей не ограничивают доступ к данным для тех Мстителей, которые имеют непосредственное отношение к засекреченным событиям. Питер Паркер был непосредственным участником и числился в рядах Мстителей в то время, когда я раскрыла эту информацию, сэр.

— Пиздец.

***

Выйдя из квартиры, Питер забежал в банк и опустошил свои счета. После того, что сделал мистер Старк, парень даже не сомневался, что тот без малейшего зазрения совести попытается отследить любые возможные платежи с его карточки.

Он направился к метро, а затем к главному автовокзалу, стараясь по возможности избегать камеры видеонаблюдения. На автовокзале он запрыгнул в первый попавшийся автобус из Нью-Йорка.

Он ехал на север, пока не добрался до города, который выглядел настолько непритязательно и скучно, что никому и в голову не пришло бы искать его там. Выйдя из автобуса, парень вздохнул и тут же натянул кепку пониже, пряча лицо от камер. Питер никогда не думал, что ему пригодятся уроки о поведении на операциях под прикрытием от Черной Вдовы.

Осмотрев окрестности, он зарегистрировался под вымышленным именем в «Мотель 19», самом дешевом месте, которое только можно было найти. Казалось, это место ремонтировали еще до рождения Питера, поэтому он предположил, что владелец вряд ли раскошелился на камеры с подключением к интернету.

В скудно обставленной комнате он рухнул на кровать поверх выцветшего стеганого одеяла и уставился в потолок под шум дребезжащего кондиционера над головой. Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя таким одиноким.

Всего два дня назад у Питера была работа мечты, своя квартира, а на расстоянии вытянутой руки рядом с ним находился любимый мужчина. Теперь же, по собственной глупости, он все это потерял.

Питер не мог сдержать слез.

Он провел остаток первого дня, погрязнув в жалости к себе и листая кабельные каналы по ящику, а потом просто пошел и купил пива в ближайшем магазине.

На следующее утро он проснулся с головной болью, которая усилила и без того непреодолимое чувство сожаления.

Питер не сразу собрался с мыслями, но все же решил, что должен составить план — он не мог оставаться в грязном мотеле вечно, не с его финансами.

Большую часть дня он изучал карты, размышляя, куда стоит отправиться теперь, и как заработать хоть пару баксов, не засветив удостоверение личности. Как вообще ему скрыться от бдительного ока мистера Старка? Начал ли он уже поиски Питера? Сколько времени пройдет прежде чем мужчине надоест, и он свернет поиски? А ЩИТ, захотят ли они выяснить, почему он ушел?

Вытащив бумажник, он начал пересчитывать оставшиеся деньги. Паркер с тоской посмотрел на кредитную карточку, которая лежала там, но он не мог ею воспользоваться. Затем его внимание привлекла еще одна карточка — карточка химчистки в Атланте.

Питер внезапно вспомнил, как Наташа всунула ее ему в руки. Это было после ссоры между Кэпом и мистером Старком. Она ясно дала понять, пока еще была на стороне Тони, что ни на йоту не доверяет ЩИТу.

В тот день она отвела его в сторону, когда мистер Старк пригласил его на базу Мстителей.

— Сохрани её, Питер. Я как никто другой знаю, каково это — быть втянутым в этот мир в столь юном возрасте. Если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится моя помощь, позвони по этому номеру. Не доверяй никому.

В то время Питер списал все на менталитет русской шпионки, но теперь, вытащив кусок картона из бумажника, он понял, что это может стать его спасательным кругом. Наташа всегда была добра к нему.

Единственная проблема заключалась в том, что тогда ему придется рассказать еще одному человеку о видео, но в данный момент, разве у него были другие варианты?

Питер наклонился, снял трубку старого выцветшего телефона, стоявшего у кровати, и набрал номер.

— «Химчистка на окраине», говорит Одри. Чем могу помочь? — раздался гнусавый женский голос. Он должно быть не туда попал, было ощущение, что девушка жевала жвачку, пока говорила с ним.

— О… Я эм-м… я хотел бы поговорить с Нат. Можете позвать Наташу?

— У нас здесь нет никакой Наташи, лапушка. Скажи мне номер твоего талона на скидку.

— А, понятно. Извините. Должно быть, я ошибся номером.

— Код скидки, лапушка. У тебя же есть код скидки? Мы гарантируем скидку в 50% до конца месяца, если ты назовешь код.

Почему эта женщина так настойчиво требует код скидки — о! Точно! Код!

Питер перевернул карточку и прочитал написанный от руки семизначный буквенно-цифровой код на обороте.

Голос и тон женщины моментально изменился:

— Благодарю, сэр. Соединяю вас по защищенной линии.

Практически тут же в трубке прозвучал голос Наташи:

— Питер? Что-то случилось?

— Нат? Это ты?

— Да. Ты ранен?

— Нет-нет… Только вляпался в небольшую переделку и надеялся, что ты сможешь мне помочь.

Ее ответ был немедленным и без малейшей неуверенности в голосе:

— Чем я могу помочь?

— Сперва пообещай, что ничего не расскажешь мистеру Старку, хорошо? Или вообще кому бы то ни было? Никому из Мстителей? И даже ЩИТу ни слова?

— Все останется между нами, малыш. Переведи дыхание, ты на безопасной линии. Старк или ЩИТ ничего об этом не узнают — совсем как в старые добрые времена. А теперь колись, что случилось?

— Боже, это так неловко… Я убежал из дома.

— Сбежал?

— Ну да… Хм-м, обещаешь не смеяться и не вешать трубку?

— Жги, пацан.

— У мистера Старка есть секс-видео со мной в главной роли, и мне нужно, чтобы ты добралась до него и удалила навсегда.

— Старк снял с тобой секс-видео?! Ya ub'yu ublyudka! Он умрет мучительной смертью!

— НЕТ! Нат, стоп! У него есть секс-видео со мной и моим бывшим… Я обратился к нему, когда меня шантажировали, и он сохранил копию. Мистер Старк сказал, что удалит файл, но он солгал мне. Я не знаю, что делать — я думаю, что он мог сохранить его как рычаг управления мной или что-то в этом роде. Поэтому я запаниковал и ушел… Нат, а что, если он отдаст его ЩИТу?!

Наташа помолчала пару секунд и продолжила:

— Дай мне сутки. Я разберусь с этим — сотру все файлы, договорились?

— Думаешь, у тебя получится? Боюсь, мистер Старк будет искать меня… Я… Я не хочу его видеть. Боже, все так запуталось.

— Конечно, малыш. Я дала тебе эту карточку не просто так. Я на твоей стороне. Как мне снова связаться с тобой, когда я закончу? Не сомневаюсь, что голова у тебя работает, и ты избавился от всех гаджетов производства Старка.

— Да, в моей комнате нет ничего, кроме стационарного телефона. Я в Кингстоне, «Мотель 19». Комната 8.

— Жди звонка. А до тех пор не высовывайся, как я тебя учила.

— Спасибо, Нат. Я не знал, куда еще обратиться. Можешь пообещать мне еще кое-что?

— Что?

— Пожалуйста, не смотри его…

— Паркер, без обид и ничего личного, но видео с двумя мужиками во время яростной случки не входит в сферу моих интересов.

***

Тони вернулся в свою спальню в три часа ночи. Он искал везде, где только мог, и команда айтишников пыталась найти его в течение двух дней. Они проследили за ним до банка, где он снял всю наличку, а затем довели его до метро, и больше он не показался ни на одной камере. Тетя Нат хорошо его обучила. Слишком хорошо.

После нескольких бессонных ночей, наполненных тревогой и переживаниями, Тони был совершенно измотан. Марки прочесывали весь Нью-Йорк, они разбудят его, если на что-то наткнутся. Пока о местонахождении Питера не было вестей, он и думать ни о чем другом не мог.

— Пятница, свет, — пробормотал он, закрывая дверь спальни. Ответа не последовало.

— Пятница! Све… Умпх.

Чье-то тело с силой ударило его и прижало к стене.

— ПЯТНИЦА, СВЕТ! — скомандовал знакомый голос, и Тони предстал перед разъяренной русской убийцей, прижимающей нож к его горлу.

— Нам надо поговорить о нашем маленьком паучке, Старк!

— Тише, спокойно!

— Мне тут птичка на хвосте принесла, у тебя есть кое-что, что тебе не принадлежит…

— И Питер послал одну из самых опасных убийц в мире, чтобы вернуть это «кое-что»? Надо дать парню очки за стиль.

— Ты должен истекать кровью за то, что ты солгал этому милому ребенку, Старк. Я подозреваю, речь идет о том же видео, которое я уничтожила во время своего визита в Кембридж?

— Да… и да, — признался мужчина, чувство вины жгло его.

— Ты сохранил его. Почему? — острие ножа вонзилось чуть выше того места, которое Тони считал очень важной для жизни артерией.

— В этом не было злого умысла. Я просто идиот, — признался Старк. Он держал руки расслабленными, демонстрируя открытые ладони, показывая, что не собирается драться.

Через мгновение нож исчез, и Наташа отступила назад.

— Серьезно? Ты мне поверила? — удивился Тони.

— Ты всегда был идиотом, Старк, но если бы у тебя были злые намерения, ты бы вызвал перчатку, которая, по твоему мнению, лежит на дне третьего ящика.

— По моему мнению? — уточнил Тони. Интересно, она потом собирается вернуть все, что перепрятала?

— Вернемся к моменту, где ты говорил почему я не должна вздернуть тебя на твоих штанах, чтобы это не выглядело как неудачный сеанс мастурбации.

Тони вздохнул.

— Да уж, достойная смерть, ничего не скажешь, — признал Тони. — Но для начала, с ним все в порядке?

— Да. Рассказывай.

— Я обещал Питеру, что не стану смотреть запись, и я не собирался, клянусь. Я попросил Пятницу провести анализ видео и проверить, нет ли других соучастников, и она сказала, что там упоминалось мое имя. — Тони развел руками. — Любопытство было сильнее меня, и стало совершенно очевидно, что Питер что-то чувствует ко мне… и подожди-ка… ты совсем не выглядишь шокированной. Почему ты не удивлена?

Наташа пожала плечами.

— Когда Питер сказал мне, что средством для шантажа стало секс-видео, я сложила два и два после встречи с тем парнем и подумала, не повлиял ли укус паука на его вкус к мужчинам.

— Осмелюсь напомнить, что с моим уровнем обаяния, влюбиться в меня это совершенно обыденное явление…

— Как скажешь, Старк. Но зачем ты его сохранил?

— И вот мы дошли до того момента, когда ты, возможно, снова захочешь вытащить нож…

Глаза Наташи сузились.

— Я никогда на него не смотрел в этом смысле… да я даже никогда не думал о нем так — с чего бы это? Мы познакомились, когда он еще в школе учился… но, черт меня подери, Нат, это видео — нечто, — Наташа снова вытащила нож из набедренных ножен.

Тони поднял руки в знак капитуляции.

— В моей голове Питер прошел долгий путь от милого паренька-задрота до очень сексуально опытного и чертовски привлекательного восемнадцатилетнего парня, которого уже даже закон позволяет тащить в постель… и я был польщен — мое эго было в полном восторге. И если бы во время просмотра той записи я немного прищурился, то… да ладно, ты видела того мужика. Это больше, чем просто мимолетное сходство.

— Так ты для этого решил оставить файл? Для дрочки? — Наташа сделал шаг к нему, слегка помахав у него под подбородком острым лезвием.

— Эй! Он первым дрочил на меня! Я хотел оставить запись себе, пока не придумаю, как…

— Пока не придумаешь как «что»? — о, Наташа снова была зла. Паукообразные привыкли держаться вместе.

— Как пригласить его на свидание… Никаких извращений… Ну не сразу. Я не мог пригласить его на ужин с бухты-барахты на следующий день после того, как я НЕ ПОСМОТРЕЛ как он занимался безудержным животным сексом с мужиком, который выглядит как я!

Наташа сморщила нос и опустила руку с ножом:

— Прям-таки безудержным и животным?

— О, ты даже не представляешь, — сказал Тони, подняв брови для большей убедительности.

— O, Gospody.

Тони согласно кивнул.

— Пятница, — вздохнул Тони. — Удали запись, которой шантажировали Питера Паркера и сделай так, чтоб восстановить ее было нельзя.

— Сделано, сэр.

Тони вздохнул.

— А дальше что? — спросила Наташа.

— Я найду его и принесу свои извинения, а когда он перестанет орать на меня, надеюсь, приглашу его на ужин. Итак, есть два варианта. Ты можешь перерезать мне глотку и оставить истекать кровью за то, что я имел непристойные и сексуальные поползновения в сторону твоего подопечного-паука, либо ты можешь сказать мне, где он находится.

— Клянусь, Старк, если ты будешь с ним плохо обращаться…

— Меня ждет медленная и мучительная смерть, я понял.

Она еще раз взмахнула ножом для пущего эффекта.

— Кингстон, «Мотель 19». Комната 8, — Наташа достала телефон и набрала номер.

— Привет, Питер, файл удален навсегда. Дело сделано. Я пришлю кого-нибудь забрать тебя в течение часа… Никаких проблем, малыш. Я всегда буду заботиться о твоей безопасности, — добавила она, угрожающе глядя на Тони.

— И не дай бог, я об этом пожалею! — сказала она, повесив трубку. Бросив на него последний устрашающий взгляд, Наташа открыла дверь и вышла.

— И ты даже не расскажешь, как заставила Пятницу подчиниться тебе, и где моя перчатка? — крикнул ей вслед Тони, но ее уже и след простыл. Старк тяжело вздохнул. — Пятница, активируй костюм.

***

Стук в дверь был ожидаем. Питер уже сложил все вещи обратно в сумку и был готов к отъезду. Он гадал, куда Нат собирается его перевезти, и есть ли у нее план, раз уж теперь файл был окончательно уничтожен. Он хотел бы просто пойти домой, но без ужаса даже думать не мог о встрече с мистером Старком.

Вот почему он застыл в ужасе, когда, открыв дверь, увидел Тони Старка, выходящего из своего костюма Железного Человека.

— Я знаю, что ты мне совершенно не рад, но я здесь, чтобы извиниться, — сказал Тони, подняв руки.

— Наташа тоже меня предала?

Боль на лице Питера разрывала сердце.

— Нет-нет… Она позаботилась о том, чтобы видео исчезло. Его больше нет. Даю слово.

— С чего мне вам верить?

— Пятница, существуют ли какие-нибудь копии записи, которой шантажировали Питера?

— Нет, Босс, — раздался голос Пятницы из открытого костюма позади Тони.

— С чего бы мне верить вашему ИИ? Она скажет все, что вы ей прикажете! ВЫ СОЛГАЛИ МНЕ! Вы сидели там в своей машине и отчитывали меня за то, что я не говорю вам правду, а потом сами солгали!

— Что могу сказать? У тебя ужасный вкус на мужчин, — ляпнул Тони, в надежде разрядить обстановку.

Питер захлопнул дверь, вернее попытался это сделать. Металлическая рука Марка не дала закрыть дверь перед носом Тони Старка.

— Могу я войти? — уточнил мужчина.

Питер отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, оставьте меня в покое. Просто уходите, — устало попросил он.

У Старка разрывалось сердце — настолько Питер был подавлен. А ведь он всегда был таким гиперактивным, таким восторженным и позитивным. Тони обязан все исправить.

— Ладно, возможно, после этого ты возненавидишь меня еще больше, но ты заслуживаешь правды… Пятница, сколько раз я смотрел видео с Питером?

Питер перевел взгляд на железный костюм, ожидая ответа.

— Пятнадцать раз в полном объеме и двадцать восемь раз для просмотра отдельных моментов, Босс.

Питер открыл рот, но не смог вымолвить ни слова. Он снова посмотрел на Тони.

— Что тут скажешь… видео длится пятнадцать минут, а мне через четыре с половиной приходится искать салфетки и убирать бардак за собой, — признался Тони.

Тони даже порадовался выражению шока и удивления на лице бедолаги Питера, но на кону стояло слишком многое. Теперь, если он хочет вернуть доверие Питера, главное — честность.

— Признаю, я обещал тебе не смотреть видео, прости меня. Но Пятница сказала, что там упоминалось мое имя, и ты же знаешь размеры моего эго…

Питер молчал, все еще потрясенный.

— Я смотрел его снова и снова, потому что мне нравилось то, что я видел… и когда мужчина, похожий на меня, прикасался к тебе, доводил до такого возбуждения… Господи, Питер, ты выглядел чертовски сексуально… В первый раз я посмотрел его, потому что эгоистичный мудак. А после не мог от него оторваться потому, что я извращенец, и понял, что хочу своего молодого, милого, доверчивого стажера совершенно не в рабочем смысле. Прости.

Питер стоял, вцепившись в дверь номера мотеля, все еще не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

— Помоги мне с этим разобраться, Питер. Не оставляй меня в подвешенном состоянии. Прости меня или ударь и позови Нат, чтобы она пришла и выпотрошила меня, словно рыбу, как и обещала.

Губы Питера дрогнули в мимолетной улыбке, и Тони понял, что в итоге будет прощен, как бы ни сложился их разговор.

— Так я войду? — настаивал он.

Питер распахнул дверь, и Тони повернулся к своему костюму:

— Глаз не спускать и мониторить тут все на наличие любопытных репортеров, русских убийц с мачете и тому подобное.

— Не знаю, что и сказать, — признался Питер, пока Тони закрывал дверь. Мужчина повернулся и прислонился спиной к двери.

— У меня есть несколько подходящих фраз на выбор, — с улыбкой предложил Тони. — Как насчет… «Эй, Тони, ты прощен», или «Эй, Тони, я бы с удовольствием поужинал с тобой», или «Эй, Тони, найдешь сомбреро и ананас? Мне тут в голову пришла парочка идей».

На лице Питера появилась широкая улыбка, и он покачал головой, знакомо прищурившись. Тони привык к подобному жесту за время совместной работы в лаборатории.

Тони сделал шаг навстречу Питеру, который все еще неуверенно поводил плечами.

— Теперь ты знаешь, что я чувствую. Я знаю, что ты питаешь слабость к эгоистичным мудакам. Так может дашь мне шанс?

Питер испытующе посмотрел на него.

— Шанс? Ты серьезно?

— Ага, — сказал Тони, подходя еще ближе. Он нежно погладил пальцами подбородок Питера, не сводя взгляда с его губ. Мужчина давал своему юному протеже все время на свете, чтобы тот мог отстраниться. — Я ведь намного лучше, чем какой-то чёртов бухгалтер из Массачусетса, — пробормотал Тони.

Питер отодвинулся на миллиметр и посмотрел на него без особого восторга.

— Ладно, я не только эгоистичный мудак, но еще и ревнивый, — признался Тони, прежде чем нежно прижаться к губам Питера.

Питер отреагировал мгновенно, издав тихий стон, и его губы тут же открылись навстречу опытному языку Тони. Тони упоминал, что его техника поцелуев может заставить человека отчаянно хотеть большего, и он прилагал все усилия, чтобы доказать это Питеру. Ни в коем случае нельзя было допустить, чтобы Питер решил вернуться к дешевой подделке на Старка.

Тони почувствовал, как Питер прижался к нему всем телом, и обнял парня за талию, еще больше углубляя поцелуй. Его пальцы скользнули по мягкой коже над кромкой задранной футболки.

В ответ Питер стал извиваться и тереться о него, запустив пальцы в волосы. Тони чувствовал, как крепкий стояк парня давит на собственную эрекцию сквозь мягкую ткань спортивных штанов — парень завелся моментально.

Сначала он прижался к Тони одним бедром, потом другим, и Старк почувствовал, как Питер навалился на него всем своим весом. Он прервал поцелуй и посмотрел вниз.

— Питер, ты что, решил на мне верхом покататься?

— Простите, мистер Старк, я увлекся, — смущенно признался Питер и начал слезать.

Тони схватил его за ягодицы обеими руками, останавливая.

— Я не говорил, что мне это не нравится, просто думал, что нам не стоит торопиться.

Питер прикусил нижнюю губу так, что это придало ему застенчивый вид.

— Не думаю, что в состоянии делать все медленно, мистер Старк, — признался Питер.

— Я очень рад это слышать, — рыкнул Тони, поворачиваясь и опрокидывая их обоих на кровать, ухмыльнувшись, когда их подбросило на матрасе.

— Я никогда не был с кем-то, кто знает, что я Человек-Паук. Обычно мне приходится немного сдерживаться… или не немного, — признался Питер, толкаясь навстречу бугру в штанах Тони.

— Да? — спросил Тони. — На этот раз можешь полностью себя отпустить, малыш. Позволь себе потерять голову.

Питер перевернул их, и Тони ахнул, когда паутина выстрелила и мгновенно прилипла к поясу его брюк, быстрое движение кисти, и они были спущены вниз. Через секунду его член оказался в горячем, влажном, с силой сосущем рту Питера.

— Блядский боже, малыш! — заскулил Тони, тут же запуская руки в волосы Питера.

Этого было слишком много, слишком быстро. Было такое чувство, что парень пытается проглотить его целиком, начав с члена, в то же время отчаянно потираясь о его ногу. Тони понял, что он сам, а может быть, и Питер не протянут и двадцати секунд.

— Тихо, стой, — взмолился Тони, отрывая рот Питера от себя. — Притормози… если не хочешь, чтобы я побил свой рекорд в четыре с половиной минуты.

— Простите, мистер Старк. Я сейчас так возбужден, что все мои чувства немного сдурели, — захныкал Питер, уткнувшись носом во влажный член. — Я немного успокоюсь, если ты устроишь моим чувствам сенсорную перегрузку.

— Перегрузку? — уточнил Тони. — Иди ко мне.

Тони подтянул Питера к себе на колени. Парень казался встревоженным и расстроенным.

— Что тебе нужно, детка?

Питер схватил Тони за руку и сунул ее под футболку с очередной дурацкой надписью, надавливая на пальцы Тони, пока его ногти не впились в плоть парня. Питер провел ногтями Тони по своему телу и застонал от облегчения.

Тони взял инициативу на себя, сел, стянул через голову футболку Питера и прочертил четыре розовые линии на его изящной бледной груди.

— О Боже, мистер Старк, мне так хорошо, — голова Питера откинулась назад, и Тони увидел, как его лицо становится менее напряженным, стоило только крепче сжать его бедро.

— Думаю, будет уместно звать меня Тони… учитывая все это, — хмыкнул мужчина самодовольно, услышав очередной приглушенный стон Питера.

Питер распахнул глаза и снова посмотрел застенчиво. Тогда Тони понял, что ему это очень нравится.

— А можно я все-таки буду называть тебя мистером Старком в постели?

— Чтоб тебя, малыш, — одобрительно пробормотал Тони, ухватившись за член Питера сквозь спортивки и сильно сжал его, вызвав новый стон возбуждения.

Тони запустил пальцы в короткие волосы Питера и дернул его голову в сторону, наблюдая, как глаза Питера закрылись в экстазе.

«Отлично, — подумал Тони, — посмотрим, сколько кинков этого парня я смогу удовлетворить за раз», — и вцепился зубами в горло Питера.

***

Тони крепко прижал Питера к себе. Голова молодого человека уютно покоилась под подбородком. Он провел кончиками пальцев по холодной потной спине Питера и еще плотнее укрыл его одеялом, когда почувствовал дрожь.

Тони был поражен силой реакции Питера на его прикосновение. Но наглядно видя результаты своих усилий, даже осознание того, каким юным и уязвимым выглядел Питер, не могло его удержать от некоего самодовольства.

За последние пару часов он множество раз доводил молодого человека до оргазма, превращал его в стонущее, трясущееся месиво, все это время удерживая Питера на грани боли и удовольствия.

Да, его самодовольство полностью заслужено.

Тони счастливо вздохнул, когда Питер притерся к нему еще крепче. Он прижался губами к макушке парня.

— Ты идеален для меня, детка, — проворковал он и улыбнулся, разглядывая обожание на лице Питера, когда тот поднял глаза.

В самом начале было легкое разочарование, что они сразу перешли к жесткому сексу. Хотя Питер уже давно не девственник, в глазах Тони он все еще был милым и невинным, и мужчина хотел бы подольше изучать своего нового любовника. Медленно. Целовать его с нежностью, касаться с благоговением. Но теперь он понимал, что идеальное время для этого сразу после секса, когда разум и тело Питера были слишком измучены наслаждением, чтобы его чувства могли чрезмерно реагировать.

Тони наклонил голову и мягко завладел губами Питера, позволяя своим рукам нежно ласкать чужое тело. Он нежно поглаживал те места, где от его ногтей остались следы на коже, наслаждаясь тихим мурлыканьем Питера и нежными похвалами.

— Это все, конечно, замечательно, но у меня есть собственническое желание видеть тебя постоянно в моей постели, — признался Тони, получив в ответ ослепительную улыбку.

— Ты хочешь повторить? — спросил Питер с надеждой в глазах.

— Шутишь? Я теперь не отпущу тебя… С этого момента все твои потребности удовлетворяю только я, договорились? — уточнил Тони, отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Ага! Да! Я… я хочу только тебя, и никого больше… Офигеть.

Тони притянул Питера к себе и сам удивился, что даже не вздрогнул, когда кончики пальцев парня скользнули вверх по его груди к корпусу реактора.

— Так… Значит, для тебя это тоже самое, Тони? — осторожно спросил Питер. Тони нежно приподнял подбородок Питера и вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Мы встречаемся?.. Боже, это звучит глупо, но я хочу спросить, ты собираешься, ну, знаешь, с другими людьми? — пробормотал Питер, опять опустив взгляд. Он, только расслабившись, снова напрягся.

Тони еще раз поднял его подбородок.

— Конечно, это значит, что мы встречаемся. Я твой парень, партнер, личное секс-Божество, зови как хочешь. Подходит любое название, пока смысл его остается «я хочу, чтобы твоя зубная щетка стояла у меня в ванной» или «твоя задница в моей постели до конца жизни». Я знаю, ты в курсе моей репутации, малыш, но теперь все завязано на тебе. Да и не думаю, что у меня остались бы силы на походы налево, учитывая, что это была только пробная версия секса с тобой, — сказал Тони с улыбкой, довольный тем, как все решилось. Парень выглядел до смешного счастливым, и непривычное теплое чувство скрутило внутренности мужчины.

— К тому же, — добавил он, чтобы не тратить еще несколько часов на выяснение отношений, — если я не буду обращаться с тобой как истинный джентльмен, Нат сдерет с меня шкуру.

Питер непринужденно рассмеялся и приподнялся на локте.

— Как тогда ты предлагаешь объяснить вот это? — поинтересовался Питер, показывая свою украшенную кровоподтеками шею, четкие красные рубцы на груди и темнеющие следы укусов на шее. Он опустил простынь, чтобы показать, как далеко уходят красные метки.

— ЧЕРТ! Я ПОКОЙНИК!

Питер усмехнулся и снова прижался к Тони. Позже он обязательно напомнит своему мужчине о способности к сверхскоростному исцелению, а сейчас Питер заслужил немного веселья.

**Author's Note:**

> * Обита́тели холмо́в — роман-сказка британского писателя Ричарда Адамса в жанре героического фэнтэзи о приключениях группы диких кроликов. Мультфильм вышел в 1978 году, Тони тогда было 8 лет (если считать по канону) и да, этот мульт бы оставил неизгладимое впечатление на детскую психику.


End file.
